MOony and Padfoot Ride again
by demmons1399
Summary: SPOILERS FOR DH!Sirius and Remus meet again in heaven...What are they up too? FriendFic for now...Rated for language


**This was a little idea that popped into my head while lamenting the loss of Remus…I though to myself…what if when he got up there the first person he saw was Sirius, and what would they say to each other? Do not know what I am going to do with it yet… let me know what you think...**

**The world of HP belongs to JK…I just jump around in it every once and awhile…**

"I am not"

"Are to"

"Am not"

"Am not"

"Are to"

"AM NOT"

"Are to"

"GOD DAMN IT SIRIUS, YOU MOTHER FUCKING, COCK SUCKING, ASS LICKING, GOAT PUNCHING, PIECE OF SHIT, I AM NOT DEAD!!!!"

Sirius at this point fell over on a cloud, laughing in hysterics. "Goat punching? HAHAHA…Remus, you are my hero…hahaha…goat punching indeed…hahaha"

Remus glared at him "How can you laugh at time like this…I am DEAD!"

Sirius grinned at him "Thought you weren't?"

"I am NOT…oh hell…" Remus said and sat down hard on a piece of cloud that was sticking up like a foot stool

"Relax" said Sirius "It's not so bad. Plus you have me to show you around!"

"Oh joy!" moaned Remus, then he looked at Sirius "Don't get me wrong, it is great to see you again Padfoot but I have a son down there…and now I will never get to see him grow up." Remus said brokenly

"Hey mate, don't worry. I got it covered. We can watch him from up here." Said Sirius

Remus looked hopeful "Really? I will be able to watch over him?"

"Sure man, it is all set up. Up here we have access to watch all the living people we left behind. We can even help out here and there. I mean Dumbledore got to actually talk to Harry…of course that was a special case." Sirius said with a sad look "I tried to take part, but wasn't allowed. The best I could do was being available when he had the stone."

Remus looked at his old friend "I am sorry. Trust me that Harry knows you loved him…My son will never even know who I am."

"Don't be an idiot Moony. Have a little more faith in your friends down there. Harry never knew James and Lilly but he turned out alright. Keep your chin up." Said Sirius

"I just wish I knew what was gong to happen to them down there." Said Remus dejectedly

Sirius broke out it a grin that used to send teachers screaming "I think I can help with that." And he pulled out a large dusty book from who knows where

Remus's jaw dropped "Is that what I think it is?"

"Yup…you are looking a the one and only Book of Days." Said Sirius. He patted the book causing the dust to poof up and make him sneeze "You would think they would keep it cleaner or something. I suppose it is for image sake but really…"

"Sirius" said Remus sternly "As much as I am fascinated by the cleaning practices up here, I have to ask you about something else that is puzzling me…how the HELL did you get your hands on the Book of Days?!"

"Language Remus" said Sirius chuckling "Not really wise to use the H word up here…makes people antsy. As for the book…St Peter lent it to me."

"You are telling me that St Peter himself let you borrow the Book of Days" Remus said, his eyebrow up

"Of course" said Sirius, with an innocent expression "He raised no objections at all when I asked to borrow it."

"Sirius…"

"Ok…ok…so he happened to be unconscious when I asked and I left rather quickly before he woke up but it…"

"Sirius…You mugged St Peter!?...and took the Book of Days!? "

"Well…"

Remus groaned

"Hey no worries! The Big guy found out and thought it was funny. He said St Peter was getting a bit too uppity anyways. So, want to look?" and Sirius held out the Book to Remus

"As long as its ok…GIMMIE!!" and Remus snatched up the book and started reading "Wow"

"You get to the part yet when Harry becomes the Minister of Magic and Hermione runs the Magical Animal protection Agency? It's great… can you believe 'mione put herself through college by stripping?"

"WHAT!"

"Oh…guess you haven't gotten that far yet" said Sirius

Remus shook his head "That was an image… anyway…where are the pages about Teddy?"

"Here yah go" said Sirius flipping thru the book "Here he is…Cool…he becomes a Quidditch star… then goes to work for Hermione in Magic Creatures Dept…wonder if he stripped too…ouch! Don't Hit Me…anyway…gets married…aw, cute…grand kids…Well I have to say Remus, it looks like he ends up having a long full life…you should be proud."

Remus wiped a tear from his eye "That I am, that I am…Hey wait…where is Tonks?"

"She is fine…" said Sirius uncomfortably

Remus's eyes narrowed "What is going on Padfoot"

Sirius looked guilty "Well, I just wanted a shot to talk to you first. I got a job offer and I wanted to see if you were interested before you got all caught up in the reunion thing"

Remus raised his eyebrow again "What kind of job?"

"Guardian Angels"

Remus's jaw dropped "Are you serious? Don't answer that…poor choice of words…but really? Guardian Angels?"

"Yup" said Sirius excitedly "The big Guy said hey liked my ingenuity and style…but I needed to have a partner to keep me from going off the deep end…it's a really rare chance to get the offer so soon…sooooo….do you want to?"

Remus looked at Sirius "What's the catch?"

Sirius hung his head down "We can only hang out up here for one week after each job…and sometimes those jobs can be pretty long. I wasn't sure if you would want to be here or…"

"Yes"

"What?"

"I said YES you idiot!"

"REALLY?!" said Sirius jumping up and down on a bouncy bit of cloud

Remus rolled his eyes "Yes…really…the chance to help others, visit people up here in between…and…well we do have eternity…"

Sirius looked a little sheepish "And you don't mind spending eternity with me as a partner?"

Remus sighed "If you are looking for a compliment, you can forget it…and yes, I wouldn't mind being partners…at least I know I will be entertained for eternity"

"WooHoo!!!!! Let's go talk to the Big Guy."

"_I AM RIGHT HERE"_

"Eek, you startled me" said Sirius jumping

"Um…Hi…Nice to meet you." Said Remus nervously

"Big G this is Remus, Remus this is…"

"I think he knows that already Sirius, quit being a dope"

"Hey, he was the one who startled me…I mean look at that outfit!"

"Sirius, you do not criticize His clothing choices, though I have to admit…orange?"

"_IT IS GOING TO BE THE NEW BLACK THIS FALL"_

"Wow…kind of scary there Big G…but impressive"

"_THANK YOU…NOW THIS IS WHO YOU HAVE CHOSEN TO GUARD THE WORLD WITH YOU?"_

"Yes sir…you could not ask for a more reliable and hard working chum"

"Thank you Sirius, that was very nice of you"

"A little too tempted by chocolate if you ask me but…"

"Sirius!"

"What?"

"_DO NOT WORRY MY FRIEND, CHOCOLATE IS ONE OF MY GIFTS TO THE WORLD…A LITTLE BIT OF JOY THAT BRINGS NO HARM TO OTHERS"_

"Nice one Big G"

"Yes thanks for that"

"_YOU ARE WELCOME…NOW ARE YOU READY TO BEGIN YOUR TRUE WORK?"_

"You betcha Big G"

"Yes sir, we are."

"_THEN I OFICIALY WELCOME YOU AS THE NEWEST GUARDS OF THE LIVING… YOUR FIRST ASSIGNMENT IS…"_

**I know it sucks to end it here…but I had not thought any further than this…I am toying with the idea of making this a series of short stories…what the guys get up too who they have to help…blah, blah …kind of like touched by an angel but actually entertaining... so what do you think? Any ideas? For now it will stay a one shot…**


End file.
